


Pequeñas manías

by YessiStilinski



Series: Maneras de conciliar el sueño [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>link para Wattpad</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/49353777-peque%C3%B1as-man%C3%ADas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeñas manías

No podía dormir. Boca arriba, Stiles comenzó a mirar el techo del Loft como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo mientras Derek dormía a su lado. Era desesperante. Habían tenido sexo como hacía días que no tenían y a pesar del cansancio y la exigencia de su cuerpo a querer dormir, algo se lo impedía. Probó varias posturas y con ninguna conseguía tan siquiera dejarse llevar aunque fuese por un sueño ligero.

            _ ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Derek sin abrir los ojos.

            _ No puedo dormir –dijo Stiles con voz cansada y realmente desesperado. La noche lo cubría todo y debía ser muy tarde.

            _ ¿No te has tomado la medicación? –preguntó ya despierto, mirándole.

            _ Sí y técnicamente debería estar K.O.  pero no sé…

            _ ¿Tienes hambre? Quizás sea eso.

            _ No. De tener hambre me sonarían las tripas. Es… -dijo girándose para mirar hacia la almohada y caer en la cuenta- Oh mierda. Mi almohada. Pensé que la había traído.

            _ ¿Tu almohada? –preguntó Derek sentándose en la cama mientras le miraba incrédulo.

            _ Sí. Joder, no puedo dormir sin ella y juraría que la había traído. Es una manía que tengo, ¿vale? Pero sin ella no puedo dormir. Me la llevaba hasta la casa de Scott cuando dormía allí.

Stiles se levantó para buscar su ropa y ponérsela, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.

            _ ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Stiles?

            _ Voy a por mí almohada. No pienso pasarme todo el fin de semana sin dormir por muchos planes que tú tengas.

            _ Vuelve a la cama –dijo Derek mientras se levantaba e iba en busca de su ropa.

            _ ¿Para qué? Derek no tardo nada. Además mi padre no está. ¿Qué más da?

            _ He dicho que vuelvas a la cama –insistió Derek pero con un tono de voz más autoritario.

Stiles se quedó con el pantalón a medio poner, sorprendido por el tono con el que le había hablado. Asombrado, boqueó un par de veces para soltarle alguna que otra burrada pero su cerebro parecía no querer trabajar a la velocidad que normalmente lo hacía. Cuando fue a protestar, Derek ya había salido del apartamento.

            _ Será… -protestó mientras se volvía a quitar los pantalones para ésta vez ponerse el pijama. Hacía frío y al no tenerle al lado lo notaba más. Por eso se metió con rapidez en la cama y se tapó con el edredón hasta el cuello. El muy idiota iba a ir hasta su casa para coger su almohada solo para que él pudiese dormir. Pero él realmente no tenía la culpa. Había cogido la almohada y juraría haberla echado en la parte trasera de su Jeep pero cuando llegó y fue a coger su mochila, allí no había nada y no cayendo en la cuenta, simplemente subió al loft.

            _ Arg, qué mierda –protestó mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada, amortiguando así más protestas y blasfemias.

Oyendo sus pasos, Stiles se mantuvo boca abajo al oír a Derek llegar, el cual le lanzó la almohada, dándole en la cabeza.

            _ Ahí la tienes –dijo mientras se desvestía para luego, meterse en la cama.

Stiles se giró lo justo para coger su almohada y colocarla, echándose acto seguido.

            _ Oh Dios, ahora sí…

Derek no dijo nada y se dispuso a dormir. Stiles susurró “gracias” y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo, seguía sin encontrar la postura. Dando más vueltas que antes, Derek suspiró de nuevo. Girándose hacia el lado donde estaba Stiles, le atrajo hacia sí hasta pegar su cuerpo con el suyo, dejando que su calor le calentara ya que estaba helado. Stiles se dejó hacer, aprovechando para agarrarse a los brazos de Derek mientras éste le abrazaba, rozando con su nariz su cuello. Pasados unos minutos, ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño.


End file.
